Machining techniques can be used to create a wide variety of work pieces such as microreplication tools. Microreplication tools are commonly used for extrusion processes, injection molding processes, embossing processes, casting processes, or the like, to create microreplicated structures. The microreplicated structures may comprise optical films, abrasive films, adhesive films, mechanical fasteners having self-mating profiles, or any molded or extruded parts having microreplicated features of relatively small dimensions, such as dimensions less than approximately 1000 microns.
The microstructures can also be made by various other methods. For example, the structure of the master tool can be transferred on other media, such as to a belt or web of polymeric material, by a cast and cure process from the master tool to form a production tool; this production tool is then used to make the microreplicated structure. Other methods such as electroforming can be used to copy the master tool. Another alternate method to make a light directing film is to directly cut or machine a transparent material to form the appropriate structures.
Other techniques include chemical etching, bead blasting, or other stochastic surface modification techniques. However, those techniques are typically not capable of forming the sharp, precise microstructures, and the breadth of features, desired to obtain the appropriate light diffusion characteristic achieved with a cutting tool using the methods of the present invention. In particular, these methods are not capable of producing highly accurate, repeating structures because of the inherent impreciseness and unrepeatability associated with chemical etching, bead blasting, and other stochastic surface modification techniques.